


X-Bastards

by BitchBrain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breakfast Club, Established Relationship, Gen, Quentin is 38, Quentin is a househusband, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrain/pseuds/BitchBrain
Summary: Quentin ends up being the chaperone to a group of misfit teensVisit @x-bastards on tumblr to see their designs!
Relationships: Broo (Marvel)/Quentin Quire, Nathaniel Carver/Benjamin Deeds
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin woke up early, like always. He was careful not to wake up the rest of the bed. He made his way to the kitchen, wondering what to make. It was an average Friday, lots to do. There was the shopping, the errands, the chores. But first, breakfast. Omelette? Simple. Time to chop. A little onion, a little bell pepper, some cheese. And obviously the eggs, duh. Quentin heard someone behind him. 

“Good Morning”

He got no response. Pit bulls don’t talk. Papu panted, hungry for chicken. 

“Good morning, my baby,” Quentin cooed in his baby voice. Quentin squished Papu’s face, petting his dog nephew. “Shit! My omelette!” 

Thank god it didn’t burn. Being a househusband sure is tough! He artfully folded one and got started on the other. 

“Don’t worry, buddy, Uncle Quentin will feed you soon.”

He folded his last omelette, and got out the chicken wet food from the fridge. 

“Baby gets his chicky.” Quentin gently pat Papu as Papu chowed down. 

Quentin heard movement. 

“Welly, well, well, look who decided to wake up!” 

Benjamin waddled in, sleepy as hell, awakened by the smell of food, followed by Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel yawned. “G’morning, Q.”

Benjamin made a singular noise. 

Quentin placed the still warm omelette on the table. 

Nathaniel plopped onto the chair, barely opening his eyes and started shoveling pieces into his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he said with his mouth full. He started to get more perky as he continued eating. 

Benjamin started eating with his hands, eating the omelette like it was a burrito. Quentin tapped Benjamin’s cheek with a fork. 

“Ya filthy animal.”

It was too late, Benjamin had eaten it all. 

“You guys ready for today?,” Quentin said, cheery. 

“No,” Benjamin mumbled. 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be such a grumpy fuck,” Quentin rubbed Benjamin’s back. 

“He’s upset because we probably will have to stay late today to do grading.”

“Well, that sucks.”

“Ugh,” Benjamin loudly groaned, and continued groaning, pressing his face to the table. 

“Aw, poor widdle Benji can’t deal with paperwork, so sad. You’re a fucking film teacher, what paperwork do you have to do?”

Benjamin’s face was still pressed against the table. 

“I have to give quizzes every week. And homework based on how far we are into the movie. I’ve told you this before.” 

“Meh. Sometimes I forget. Sue me,” Quentin kissed Benjamin’s head, ruffling Benjamin’s hair. “What about you?”

“I think I’ll be fine as long as I got caffeine.”

“Amen.”

Papu placed his head on Benjamin’s thigh. Benjamin sleepily pet him. Papu licked the egg off of Benjamin’s hands. 

Nathaniel helped Benjamin change, as Quentin started making fresh coffee. 

Benjamin chugged his coffee. Nathaniel sipped his tea. Papu drank from his water bowl. 

Quentin took the pre-made lunches out of the fridge. 

“Remember to take these today, or I’ll hunt you down.”

“Thanks, Quentin,” Benjamin pecked Quentin on the cheek. 

“Thanks, Q,” Nathaniel ruffled Quentin’s pink fauxhawk, then blowing him a kiss. 

Quentin smiled and waved as he watched them drive away from their apartment complex. Quentin cracked his knuckles. Time to get to work.

Vacuuming, grocery shopping, dog park, meal prep, very busy. Soon the day was nearly over, and the boys had not returned. Quentin checked his watch. Damn. Held up at school again. But Quentin knew the cure. 

“Hey, buddy, wanna visit your daddies?” 

Papu jumped up, walking towards his leash. 

Quentin walked through the halls of the Institute. Not fond memories. Papu walked ahead, trailing Benjamin’s sweet scent. 

“Quire!,” a loud voice boomed. 

“Miss Pryde, good to see ya. How’s everything?”

Miss Pryde grabbed him, phasing him through a wall, and into a classroom. 

“Hey, give me my fucking dog back!”

“Watch them!”

“Who the hell is them?!” 

Quentin turned around and saw five teenagers staring at him. 

“Shit. Hi, kids!”


	2. Chapter 2

No one said anything, they just stared at him. 

One girl was staring at him, smiling. 

“Oh My God, You’re Kid Omega!,” she squealed. 

Quentin felt a shock of painful memories flood through him. He never wanted that name to ever be brought up again. 

“No, sweetie,” Quentin said softly. “I’m not anymore. I grew up. It’s just Quentin.”

He looked to his right, a stack of files were placed on the table. He walked over, started to look through them. These were files of all these kids. 

They were thoroughly detailed, judging from their thickness. But some of the information was blacked out or said [REDACTED]. 

What the actual hell?, Quentin thought. 

He walked up to each one of them, and gently set their file in front of them.

“Emerald,” he stated, placing the file in front of a teenager covered in freckles and half her orange hair buzzed. “What are you in here for, young lady?,” he asked. 

“Threatening a student, sir,” she said, beaming. She was incredibly proud, just slightly pissed she was caught. 

Quentin nodded, smiling kindly. Next, was a pink haired student with large eyes. Oversized vines made his hands and arms. 

“Dominic,” Quentin put down the file. “You?,” he asked, wanting to know why this preppy looking kid was in here. 

“Arson.” The way he grinned was semi-chilling. 

Quentin nodded.

Next was a frog looking mutant. Splotches of black covered her body. She lacked certain digits on her fingers and toes, which were oversized. Her naturally purple hair was completely buzzed down to where Quentin could see her scalp. 

Quentin smiled gently. 

“Sonya,” he placed the file softly. 

“I did not stop Dominic from starting the fire,” she explained in a Costa Rican accent. “But it’s not my responsibility!”

“I am too your responsibility,” Dominic said smiling. “Dads said-“

“To look after you, not stop you from being stupid! It is his life, not mine! He wants to start fires? Fine! But what does that have to do with me, huh?! I am not his babysitter!”

Quentin did not sign up for this family drama. He moved on to the next student. He smiled. He recognized the green skin and feathers immediately. 

“Eden! How the hell are you? I haven’t seen you since you were a baby! How are you?”

The son of Kubark, Prince Eden of the Shi’ar empire. Quentin hadn’t seen Eden since he lost the Phoenix Force almost 17 years ago. 

“Hi, Mr. Quentin. I’m good.”

“C’mon, stand up so I can see how tall you’ve gotten!”

Eden stood up, looming over Quentin. Standing at 6 feet tall, he dwarfed Quentin’s 5’9 self. 

“Jesus, look at you! God, 16 years just flys by. Love what you did to your hair by the way. What are you in here for, my man?”

Eden had dyed his hair red to match his father’s. A touching sentiment. He also wasn’t Kubark’s baby girl anymore. 

“Helping me,” Emerald smirked. “We got caught shaking up a student. No big deal, but we hadn’t been caught in almost a year. Shame to lose that streak, right, Eeds?” 

Eden nodded. Quentin could see she was the mastermind and Eden was the muscle. Did Kubark know?

Quentin noticed the last student avoiding eye contact. 

“Last, but not least. Enrique.”

This teen looked older than the rest, dressed in pink, and had a serious demeanor. 

“So?,” Quentin asked. 

Enrique looked confused. 

“Why are you here?,” Quentin elaborated. 

“I don’t belong here.” Enrique stated very bluntly. They had a deep voice that carried a light Osakan accent. 

“Ok, then why do you think you were falsely brought here?” 

“I don’t know.”

“I can answer that!,” Emerald said loudly. “You didn’t want to do a group project with me.”

“I would get a better grade if I worked alone.”

“And despite everything, you’re still stuck with me.”

Enrique buried their head in their arms, groaning softly. 

“Headmistress Pryde sent me here because she doesn’t want me to get a good grade.”

“Essentially,” Emerald agreed. 

Quentin made an assessment. These kids were subjected to a rigid system. They didn’t fit correctly into the mold, and were punished for it. It was unfair. 

“Quick question, kiddos. How do we get this door unlocked?”

“I can open it if you want,” Emerald said. 

“Please, because I’m taking you on a field trip!”

“Is that allowed?” Enrique was nervous. Bad enough that they were punished for asking questions but now this ugly man was taking them and a bunch of underaged teens out of the school? It didn’t seem safe. 

“Who gives a fuck, I’m in charge and I say you kids have suffered enough. Come on, let’s do something fun!” Quentin walked up to Enrique. “What’s something you want to do?”

Enrique felt uncomfortable with him staring and shifted their gaze downwards. 

“Bubble tea?,” Enrique said, very unsure & nervous. 

“Oh Fuck Yeah!,” Emerald cheered. 

“Never had it,” Dominic admitted. 

“I guess it wasn’t popular back home,” Sonya said

“Ohoho, you two are in for a life changing Experience!,” Emerald said, slinging her arms around the both of them. It was kind of hard with Sonya being taller. 

“I want blueberry, and I hope they don’t run out this time,” Eden said, mandibles quivering. 

“I know this place that serves awesome sushi and bubble tea. I’ll buy you kids dinner.”

“Back home is better,” Enrique said, walking to the door Emerald had unlocked. 

“Well, can’t help you there, but I can recommend the tuna tacos.” 

“I like tuna,” Enrique said softly. They noticed Quentin staring at them. “Please, stop staring at me.” 

“Sorry. It’s funny, we have the same eye color!”

Enrique didn’t look at Quentin directly, only glancing at his iris. Pulling out a compact mirror, Enrique saw he was right. 

“Funny,” Enrique repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe you- You know what? I can. This is exactly the kind of stunt you’d pull. Rewarding bad behavior!“

“Some of those kids didn’t even belong there and you know it.”

“One of them poisoned a staff member. He went into cardiac arrest for 5 seconds after he touched her.”

“So you’re punishing her for her mutation? Wow, how fucking low you’ve fallen, Pryde.”

“If she knows about her mutation, then why is she wearing a tank top?”

“I can’t fucking believe this. I can’t fucking believe I’m hearing this. Katherine Pryde, judging how a girl should dress! Old age has fucked up your morals.”

“Stop making me the villain!”

“Stop acting like one!”

Pryde and Quentin has been arguing back and forth ever since he brought back the kids. Quentin could see how only two out of the five kids should be there. Emerald had a lust of power and was a terror to other students. Dominic was a pyromaniac and damaged property. But Enrique mildly argued with a professor. Sonya accidentally used her mutation. And Eden was just a follower to Emerald’s whims. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, Quire.”

“I’m not the same evil little boy you used to know, Pryde. I run a cooking Insta now. I wear Crocs. I cook. I clean. And I can say, with sanity, you’re abusing your power on these kids, just because they don’t fit the perfect little mold you want them to.”

“Get out. Get out of my office. Now!”

Quentin slammed the door behind him. 

He walked toward the exit. He heard a soft voice behind him. 

“Mr. Quentin?”

Quentin hid his look of hatred on his face, replacing it with a smile. 

“Hi, Enrique. How are you? What’s up?”

“I wanted to thank you for treating us today.”

“Oh, anytime. I’m loaded so it’s no problem at all. I appreciate you thanking me though,” Quentin smiled. His voice lowered. “I’m so sorry Pryde is treating you this way.”

“I’m fine,” Enrique frowned.

“Aw, kiddo. You don’t have to lie to me. You don’t deserve this.”

“Please don’t make this worse, Mr. Quentin. I am begging you.”

“You should head back to your room. It’s getting late, and I need to go home. But I’ll promise you this, I won’t let Pryde take her hatred of me blow back onto you. I promise.”

Enrique was silent. 

“Alright, see you later. Nice meeting you. Tell the others that it was great meeting them too.” 

“Goodbye, Mr. Quentin.” Enrique turned and walked to their room. 

Quentin stormed out of the campus, but met a friendly and familiar face that he couldn’t stay mad at. 

“Hey, Broo.” Quentin craned his neck upwards. 

“Wonderful to see you, Quentin.” Broo craned his neck downwards. 

“Gotta warm you, bit of a shitshow in there.”

“Pryde contacted me and I came as soon as possible. What happened?”

Quentin paused. 

“I did what I thought was right.”

Quentin went home, did his nightly routine, went to bed. He woke up Saturday morning to an email:

Dearest Quentin,

How are you? I am well. I am writing this email to inform you that I have heard Pryde’s side of the story and I would like to hear yours. Perhaps we could discuss this over dinner?

Thank you. 

Warmest regards,

Headmaster Broo

Quentin chuckled. Still, after all these years, Broo never changed.

K @ our favorite place ;) <3


	4. Chapter 4

Quentin drank from his second glass of wine. 

“I just wish you were in charge, then we wouldn’t have to pretend everything‘s cool and that Pryde hasn’t turned into Xavier 2.0.”

“I know. I’m failing to convince her to retire, maybe if I had more time-“

“I’d feel guilty if I just let her keep fucking them over.” Quentin took a sip of his wine. “This is so fucked up. Why do I care so much? I have my own fucking life to deal with!”

“You’ve changed, Quentin.”

“Yeah, and it sucks.”

“Quentin, I’ll be frank. This is not the first time this particular group of children have been,” Broo struggled. “Under scrutiny.”

“Oh god.” Quentin rubbed his palms into his eyes. 

“They had been keeping an eye on them for a while.”

“They” referred to the remaining X-Men, old and dead set in their ways. Broo was the Headmaster, but he was merely a figurehead. The originals held the real power. Broo wanted do badly to do what he thought was right, but he was always outvoted. Quentin knew this, and he loathed it. He knew Broo’s compassion would save the school.

“Maybe we could work around this.”

“I dunno if I want to be in charge of them.”

Quentin finished off his wine. 

“Maybe an afterschool program? That would let you do your househusband duties and keep an eye on them.”

“That’s pretty tiring. But, what are my options? Let them suffer? Dammit, Broo, I grew a soul!,” Quentin sighed. “I’ll try it. But only until the X-Men fuck the hell off.”

“I’ll try to get you into the system.”

“God, am I a teacher now?”

“Not exactly, but if you want to be called “Professor,” I wouldn’t object.”

“Kinky.”

Quentin ordered another drink. 

At the next board meeting, Broo braved himself for backlash. 

“Are you insane?!,” Pryde screeched. 

“I’ll keep that in mind when a student gets hurt or another fire is started. The way that he easily convinced them to follow, doesn’t that count for something?” Broo knew exactly what he was doing. 

“I knew he’d worm his way into your work,” Pryde said condescendingly, staring Broo down. 

“What exactly is the harm?”

Pryde was speechless. Typically the rest of the week went like a hellish nightmare. Those students would cause some sort of headache for her, but this week was silent. No fights, no fires. Maybe this could work. 

“One chance. The minute one of them acts up, he’s gone.”

“That is all I ask.”

Enrique woke up the following morning. They knew something was wrong. They sensed it immediately. They woke up to find a slip of paper had been slid underneath their door. It stated that they and Emerald must go to a mandatory group meeting everyday for the rest of the year. Obviously, Enrique started to panic. They spent the rest of the day in a bad mood. What had they done? What sick punishment awaited them? Enrique knew it had to be some form of punishment. For what, they did not know. It was a feeling of dread, a premonition, perhaps of the doom yet to come? 

After school, they went to the designated room. Enrique took a deep breath and entered. They saw Quentin standing in the room surrounded by the same students from last week’s detention. 

“Surprise! I’m your group advisor for the rest of the year. Until I fuck up,” Quentin said, almost singing. “Let’s do karaoke!”


	5. Chapter 5

Quentin learned a few things from doing karaoke with a group of misfit teenagers. 

First, Enrique and Eden could both be lead vocals for a metal band. Eden could scream and Enrique knew how to death growl. 

Second, Sonya wasn’t just frog in appearance. She could jump, which became apparent when she got too into it and ended up accidentally jumping into the ceiling, and crashing to the floor. 

Lastly, Emerald had a sonic scream that blew out the speakers. Quentin had to pay for damages by the end of their session. 

Quentin opened the door to his, Benjamin, and Nathaniel’s apartment. His family was waiting for him. 

“So, how was it?,” Benjamin asked. 

“Yeah, “Professor,” how was it?,” Nathaniel asked, more teasingly. 

Quentin plopped onto the chair neighboring the couch. He put his head in his hands and groaned. 

“How can someone so pink know how to death growl?”

That is how Quentin learned about Kawaii Metal. 

The next day was the arcade. Each kid had their own game they were good at. Emerald got the high score in DanceDanceRevolution. Dominic got the high score in skiiball. Eden was good at shooting aliens, ironically enough. Enrique got a stuffed animal from the claw machine on their first try. 

Enrique moved on to the pinball machine. Quentin approached. 

“Bet you $10 that you can’t do that again.”

“Do what?” Enrique was barely paying attention to him. 

“Whatever you did with the claw machine.”

“Why?”

“I want to see how you do it.”

Enrique was quiet. 

“After this.”

“Take your time.”

Quentin came home, proudly holding a cheap stuffed animal. Quentin propped it upon the mantle, beaming. 

“Look at what my student won me!”

Next day was a different bubble tea shop. 

“How’s yours?” Quentin tried to make conversation. 

“It’s good,” Enrique said, a bit hesitantly. 

Enrique did not trust Quentin. It was conflicting. They knew they should be able to, but there was something glaringly wrong. They just couldn’t figure it out. 

Next to them, Emerald was lunging at Eden. 

“Gimme some of yours,” Emerald demanded from Eden. 

Eden gave it to her without hesitation, picking up hers in the process. He drank from hers. 

“Mine’s better.” Eden hated the popping boba, it got stuck in his teeth. 

“You’re right, yours is better. Gimme it.” 

“What? No. Give it back.” Eden reached over. 

He could have easily overpowered her. He had 7 inches of height over her. But he was surprisingly soft on her, despite being raised in a society that praised violence. He relented, reaching for Dominic’s drink. 

“Give me yours.”

“You’re not gonna like it, man. It’s grass jelly, a real acquired taste. It’s gross, but strangely addictive.”

Grabbing it from Dominic, Eden took a sip. 

“Blegh!” Eden reached for Sonya’s. 

“It’s taro. Do you even like taro?” Sonya was pretty chill with sharing. After all, she basically had to share everything with Dominic. The little shit. 

Eden took a sip and hated it. Who mixes grape jelly with taro?!

Eden looked over at Enrique, then at Quentin. Eden wanted to fight for his drink. Quentin could be a fun fight. 

“Mr. Quentin. Give me your drink.”

“Sure, buddy! Here ya go!” Quentin took the drink out of Eden’s claws and replaced it with his. 

Eden was a bit stunned. All his life he heard horror stories about this Quentin Quire character being heartless and powerful. What happened?

“So, Mr. Quentin, what’ve you been doing these past years? No one’s heard from you since you lost the Phoenix Force.” Emerald kicked her feet against the wall. 

The air went cold. It was heavy with the tone change. 

“How do you know that?” Quentin’s demeanor changed from friendly to frightened. 

“I read files when I’m bored. You been good?” Emerald was oblivious to how her question hurt him. 

Quentin’s mood changed to a bittersweet feeling. 

“After she left me for Rachel, I didn’t know what to do with myself. Benji, he let me stay with him and Nathaniel. Obviously, I had to pull my weight. Their house was filthy! Thanks to me, it’s presentable. Their lives would fall apart without me,” Quentin bragged. 

“So you’re,” Emerald was a bit confused. “A househusband?”

“Yep!,” Quentin said proudly. 

“And you’re fulfilled?,” Emerald probed. 

“I never thought I’d be able to survive past the Phoenix, so, yeah. I’m happy, finally.”

“Good for you, man,” Dominic said.

“Hmm.” Emerald bit her lip in thought. “Whatever makes you happy, Mr. Quentin. Hell of a 180, though.”

“More of 175, honestly,” Quentin joked. “Old me would’ve been repulsed by what I am now. But fuck him, he’s a prick.”

“You’re different now. You’re not the fighter everyone told me you were.” Eden looked so disappointed. 

“Isn’t it great? I’m so fucking happy! Like your dad didn’t change when he had you. Life changes you, kiddo.”

“How was my dad before me?”

“Oh boy! Angry, impulsive, pompous, arrogant, violent. A real dickhead. A royal douche. But when he got you, he shoved you in everyone’s face, he cradled you in his arms constantly. He loves you, buddy”

Eden loved his father. Kubark was his hero. He was the reason Eden felt comfortable coming out as trans. He could be exactly like his dad, a man adored by his people, strong, and brave. 

Eden was always close to his father. A single dad raising his son in the monarchy. A monarchy that didn’t want him. A monarchy that called him an abomination undeserving of the throne. The empire threw a fit when Eden was crowned prince. It was no longer a game. The failed experiment was going to rule them all some day. 

Eden had survived assassination attempts, coming out, and learning how to fight in a world full of violence. His father was always there for him. He knew his father loved him. 

“I know.”


End file.
